Charmed One Season 2
by Charmed124
Summary: SORRY GUYS OBVIOUSLY IM NOT FINISHING THIS I MAY START WORKING ON IT AGAIN BUT I DOUBT IT.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

(Then there is a knock on the door)

(Prue Opens it)

"ANDY!"

"Hey Prue"

"You better leave now demon before i vanquish you"

"No No Prue its me"

"After I died the elders made me into a white lighter"

"You were dead though and now your not!"

(In an angry voice Andy says)

"You should be dead to witch"

(It all happened so quick)

(All Prue got to see was the knife coming out of "Andy's" hand)

(...)

**Charmed One Season 2**

**Chapter 1**

**Giving A Friend A Helping Hand**

(That was all she saw)

(Before Willow returned just in time to shot the demon with a lightning bolt before he stabbed Prue)

"You bastard"

"Making your self look like him"

"How dare you!"

"Ashes to ashes flame to flame kill this demon and do not mame"

(The death dealer ketches on fire then blows up)

"Wow your bad at rhyming"

"I know at least it worked"

"One of the things i was coming to tell you was that I found out Death Dealers can change form"

"Sorry I was a little slow getting here"

"Well you got here just in time so that's alright"

"I still cant be leave that demon"

"Who was that he was appearing as"

"Andy an old lover and good friend that was killed by a demon about 6 years ago"

"I'm sorry"

"That's OK what did you find out"

"Well Izabel would have been right about the woman"

"Her name was Buffy Summers she was some being called a slayer?"

"Well she died in a war against ancient vampires"

"She then became the gate keeper of hell"

"Wherever a hell dimension, hell gate, anything to do with hell opening up she would be there"

"She does shine, but Izabel was wrong about the sword, she carry a sythe with her"

"It was a weapon distend to be wielded by her when she was alive"

"Its like and axe with a stake at the end"

"And the door that showed up in New Mexico was called a Devils Gate"

"Its a door made by ancient Greeks dammed by Satan himself to be a gateway to hell"

"Something powerful most have tryed to get out that night"

"Because Devils Gates are made to be nearly imposable to get out from"

"And that door opened"

"Lets just hope that the gate keeper put back in whatever came out"


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed One Season 2**

**Chapter 2**

**Phoenix**

(Prue's alarm goes of)

"Good morning Las Vegas its a hot one today"

"It is 120 degrees this Monday morning which is a record breaking temperature"

"Ugggg"

(Prue doesn't want to get up)

(But she gets up anyway and gets in the shower)

(As she is eating breakfast she hears the sound of Willow's teleporting)

"Good morning Prue"

"Good morning Will"

"Let me guess you have a demon for me to kill"

"Well unfortunately yes"

"There is somone called the Phoenix in town"

"She is the one who started the group of assassins called Phoenix"

"So whats so special about her"

"Well she is the one causing this heat wave"

"She is very powerful"

"She was a good witch until her powers drove her mad"

"Her real name is Jean Grey"

"But know she only goes by Phoenix"

"OK lets get on it"

"Hold on there Prue its not that easy"

"She is very powerful she could probably kill the charmed ones"

"Wow that sure makes me feel confident"

"I need you to go on a trip to retrieve something that will help you"

"Ok were am i going?"

"To the ancient astral plain"

"How exactly do i get there"

"Well you will have to astral project there"

(Willow hands Prue an odd crystal)

"Just sit down hold this and concentrate, and it will take you there"

"You will be looking for a golden gryphon's claw"

"Well ok i will be back as soon as possible"

"The Power Of One Will Carry Me,The Power Of One Will Carry Me,The Power Of One Will Carry Me!!"

(Prue astral projects to the ancient astral plain)

(Prue opens her eyes and she is in some strange world with a bright blue sun)

"This looks familiar"

(Prue sees a flash of some unknown ball of wind energy hitting her)

"What in the world was that"

"A premonition?"

(To Be Continued...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Charmed One Season 2**

**Chapter 3**

**Astral Limbo**

"What is this place"

"Limbo?"

(Prue turns around there is a demon bat faced demon beside her)

(She sends him flying with the wave of her hand, and runs away)

"I need to hurry and find that claw"

(After a while of running Prue sees a giant gold beam of light shooting into the sky)

"That must be the claw"

(Prue hears a horrifying scream)

"HELP ME"

"HELP I'M ON FIRE"

"Prue sees a flaming woman"

"Oh I don't know how to help you"

"You might want to help yourself and run witch"

(Her fire on her body all goes to her hand in a odd looking fire ball)

(She throws it at Prue and Prue throws it back with her powers)

(The demon gets vanquished)

"How dare you witch"

"You can kill as many of us as you want we are endless we are the Phoenix!"

(Prue reaches for her athame)

(Its not there it didn't come with her)

(She quickly says in her head)

"Athame!"

(It projects to her)

(She throws it and kills the demon)

(She then quickly runs toward the golden light)

(When she gets to the claw she is surprised from who she finds)

"Cole?"

"Prue?"

"I would have never guessed to see you here Prue"

"What are you doing here Cole?"

"Short story i died sort of"

(Prue's left hand starts to become transparent)

"Looks like you don't have time to chat Prue"

"I guess not"

(Prue quickly grabs the claw with her other hand)

(And right before she projects back Cole grabs her back)

(Then when she finds herself back in her apartment Cole is there to)

"Cole what did you do"

"I used you as a ride out of that astral limbo"

(Prue hears the sound of bees buzzing)

"Whats that noise"

"HaHaHa"

"My powers!"

(A black mist goes into Cole)

(Prue starts to raise her hand)

(But Cole grabs it)

(Then he throws Prue across the room)

(She crashes through her wall and lands in the kitchen)

"See you later Prue"

(Cole then teleports away)

"Prue!!"

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

**Charmed One Season 2**

**Chapter 4**

**Cold As Cole**

"Prue!"

"Can you hear me Prue!"

"Wi...Wil...Willow?"

(Willow heals Prue)

(Prue gasps for air)

"Were is the claw"

"I know it came with you"

"Cole!!"

"Willow i want you to go find out why Cole was in that limbo."

"I am going after him..."

"And he is going to get a long over due ass kicking"

(Willow teleports away)

(Prue sits down and starts meditating to gather her strength while Willow is gone)

(A few hours later)

(Prue hears something)

"Is that you Willow?"

"Yes and i have got the information that you wanted"

"Apparently he became the new source"

"He eventually married your sister in an unholy coronation"

"She was pregnante with an evil child"

"Then when your other two sisters and Leo went to vanquish him"

"She chose them over him,and when he was vanquished he was sent there"

"Well is there anyway to send him back there?"

"Yes but you would need the help of your sisters"

(To be continued)

(Sorry this is so short guys but i know its been a long time and i thought i needed to give you something new chapters will be added regularly from now on)


	5. Chapter 5

Charmed One Season 2

Chapter 5

Its been A While

"I cant go to see them"

"...I just cant"

(Meanwhile in San Fransisco)

"Phoebe can you come to my office please"

"Yeah Elise I am coming"

"Yes?"

"Phoebe I need you to go to Las Vegas to do a story"

"On what?"

"Well you will be going out of the box this time"

"I want you to stay at the new playboy hotel and review it for the paper"

"Ok...I guess"

"Dont we have someone for that?"

"Well yes but I thought you could maybe try to have a good time while your there"

"We are paying for plane tickets and a room for you and someone else"

"Wow thanks Elise!"

(Back at the manor)

"Paige you will never guess what happened to me today"

"You got a bunch of lingerie from leprechauns"

"What!"

"Eh don't ask"

"Anyway you were saying"

"The paper is paying for me and someone else to stay at the new playboy hotel in Vegas"

"And who is the lucky woman that gets to go with you"

"What?"

"Well your not dating anyone, and you don't have a wide variety of friends"

"Soooo,who is it going to be?"

"Well I guess you can go with me Piper has to watch the kids"

"Yay I will start packing"

(A Few Days Later)

(Phoebe and Paige go to Breakfast at an outdoors restaurant)

(They are talking and enjoying themselves)

(Then Paige sees this woman on the street and she sees Paige)

(The woman stops walking and they just stare at each other)

"Phoebe do you know that woman she looks familiar"

(Pheobe Says)

"Oh my God Prue!"


End file.
